Condition : Critical
by Timber Woods
Summary: The rating is set /way/ high. I'm hoping to make this more of a series, getting a good, long story done. The story is basically about the actions of a character I use on AOL called Gen. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

The city was bustling, as usual

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I hate that authors even have to worry about these, but:

Megaman, Megaman X, and pretty much all of those people are copyright Capcom. It's a great game, no need to steal from it.

Genesis is my character. You can use him in your fics as long as:

1)You ask! I'm a nice guy about stuff like that.

2)He doesn't get killed.

3)He's not in a Yaoi situation. I don't have anything against that sort of thing, but Gen is fairly against it, as far as

Character personalities go. Girls are fine, though. As long as it's not some sick joke.(little kids, for example.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city was bustling, as usual.

The sounds of everyday life prevailed over the town where Maverick Hunter HQ so faithfully rested, it's occupants proceeding with the usual daily activities, going to work, going to the park, shopping at the local stores, and fighting against traffic, be it on the roads or on the sidewalks.

**All in all, a peaceful, average day.**

And on this peaceful, average day, a child would get lost in the hustling and bustling crowd, standing off to the side. Her coveted candy, a swirled, rainbow colored lollipop went flying, landing a few feet away on the dirty, rough sidewalk, getting trampled by the masses.

The little girl cried softly, before being knocked over by the passing strangers, dark and ominous to the small child. She sniffled, sitting up, hands scraped and face scratched, looking for hope in the apparent hopelessness. Her mother was surely further down in the crowds, now, not having noticed her child's departure as she made her way to their previous destination.

"Annie?" she called out, finally noticing the loss of contact with those small, soft hands. "Annie! Honey? Where are you?" she called out once more, attempting to push out of the crowd, but rushed onward.

The little girl glanced into the dark alley, watching light glint off of a few shiny objects, which began to peak out of the darkness. They seemed gold, or brass in color, attached to a set of large hands, which, in turn, lead to a large body. This large body happened to be topped off by a head, and that head happened to be wearing a large, dark grin, as his eyes glanced down at the child. "Where's your mommy, little girl?" The child stepped back in fear. The walking lights had changed, now, and people were clearing out of the area, unaware of the horrible happening about to take place. She cryed out, but it went unanswered. Or did it?

He pulled back that fist, preparing to kill the small girl, beating her to a cute little pulp. And just as that fist would swing forward, the entire body shifted violently to the side with a chorus of bones snapping. A pair of eyes glowed undauntedly in the darkness, another swift movement knocking the already damaged figure to it's knees, busting his kneecaps. He let out a cry of pain, glancing back to those dark eyes in the shadows. The little girl stood quiet, yet frightened, watching the man who seemed to be ready to kill her get violently dismantled. A small, green sphere began to pulsate in the darkness of that alley, until it shifted, as if some unseen force was pulling on it's center from in front of it, forming a thin, round beam. It shot forward quickly, almost as if it were never there, leaving a thin pinpoint in the thug's head, running through the back, and out the front. Dead and center. Blood trickled lightly, running down the horrified man's head. His eyes moved inwards, watching the drop slide down, leaving it's crimson trail of his own blood. Things began to dull for him, as his body fell forward, going into a convulsion. The pinpoint beam had been well-aimed, indeed. The figure lie there, suffering.

A grey on darker grey sneaker poked out of the darkness, followed by the rest of the evident killer's form, a pair of dark tan, baggy pants covering the top of the sneakers. A hand rested in the pocket of the aforementioned clothing, the tanned flesh disappearing into a red, pull-over like jacket, the sleeves carrying a stitched in flame. As the child's eyes moved further up, she began to see the white undershirt, and even further, the well-toned neck. His face was well shaped, handsome in the least of words, with a light smile upon light-pink lips, cerulean blue eyes looking back into her. The child smiled softly, calming down. There were no more monsters, and she was safe – Right? 

The male figures head rotated, looking down upon her, golden blonde hair swaying softly as it fell upon his face, blocking some of the view. He smiled upon the child, she looked so sweet, so innocent.

"Thank you!" the small child said with a smile, looking up into those big, blue eyes. The pocketed hand withdrew from it's hiding place, gently stroking her hair. The child smiled, feeling releaved. She had seen a little more than she'd have liked to, almost getting killed, and then watching that mean old man get killed by whoever this guy was. A woman across the street, sitting upon a bench, smiled, looking over to the two. It was so nice to see people getting along these days.

"Have you seen my mommy?" The girl asked with that soft, childish voice. That hand would slip away, resting gently upon the top of her head. And then it squeezed. Blood shot out as that mass of flesh and bone crunched violently beneath the strong hand of the mysterious man. He lifted the child, slinging her against a wall, chuckling, as he turned to face the horrified woman across the street.

She began to scream, as the male raised his hand, revealing a gleaming, red sphere. She stood slowly, backing up, which resulted in falling over that bench which she had watched all of this happen from. A grin crept onto his face, as another orb of energy created, energy crackling from the sphere to the orb, it's mass growing slowly.

He was taking his time, as that orb pulsed, and began to widen, forming something more like a disk, running vertically. His fist closed, yet the disk remained. A single finger straightened out from the closed hand, gently pressing against the center of the disk.

It shuddered violently as it was punctured, that mass of energy shooting forward, rings emanating as it trailed toward the woman. The ground cracked and pushed away, leaving a foot deep trench beneath it as the orb floated forward, taking it's own time. Ring after ring would erupt outwards, paced about every 2 feet, growing outwards until it reached the cement, and continuing to grow, the raw energy pushing it's way into the concrete, and then flickering out of existence, leaving the trench with line like extensions jolting out of it.

That violent mass of energy grew nearer and nearer to it's target, spikes of energy pushing outward, but being brought back in, remaining contained for now. It drifted right through the bench, leaving a hole larger than it should have, energy beginning to crackle over it's surface.

She was still screaming, he noted with satisfaction. The more, the merrier. More people had begun to gather, watching in horror. What was happening? Was it a Maverick attack?

And finally, the orb reached it's target, stopping right before her forehead momentarily. She crawled back, pushing with her hands and kicking with her feet in a furious rush to get away. But all she found in the way of protection was a wall, barring her escape. She cried out as it sped up, slamming into, and through, her forehead. She of course died on contact, but it wasn't through. That mass of energy still had to disperse, and disperse it did.

It violently erupted, thin beams poking out of the lifeless corpse's skull, tearing apart the slowly dieing flesh and bone. They streaked out like sunlight in a child's painting, before the mass reached critical, expanding outwards, engulfing the sidewalk, the bench, her body, and a rather large portion of the building she had been unfortunate enough to encounter.

The area was decimated. It looked more like it had been struck by a comet than some things attack. Those that were still alive began to run, fleeing in a rush of panic. His laughter echoed throughout the city. Who could stop this powerful person? And it only got worse.


	2. Chapter 2: A fresh start

A pair of eyes, long and angular flashed into existence in the alley, the sound of metal claws scraping upon the cement was easily heard as it removed itself from the darkness, revealing it's black and red form. It stood beside the other now, it's black fur shining with resilience, including the occasional streak of red, which sourounded it's eyes like a mask, perfectly sharpened, metallic teeth showing through it's mouth as it growled softly. Something was bound to be around. It was to quiet. It's body had a look similar to that of Gospel's, although much more realistic, those large tubes about the shoulders gone, and the tail more wolf-like than it's predecessor. But with the advanced technologies, surely it was more complicated than that? Indeed, it had it's weapon systems hidden beneath it's skin, but those powerful jaws, capable of slicing through almost anything with ease, and those powerful claws, much the same, would surely be enough to do most of the work. And it, to, had it's transformation abilities, adapted from earlier technologies such as that of Rush, though it couldn't bond with it's master, lacking the technology to combine two such advanced reploids. It sniffed at the air, glancing about, something was moving unseen.

Genesis, that mysterious figure, glanced down towards his companion. "What is it, Ex?" he asked, taking a break from all of that laughter. It had gotten old. Exodus glanced up to him, and made more sniffing motions. "I see. Show yourself!" But what ever it was didn't. Gen growled along with his companion, glancing about. And then two swift attacks would knock them both to the ground, followed by a quick stun shock.

"That outta hold'em. These new stealth systems are somethin'.." said the first, all black reploid. A stealth model, of course. Otherwise it would have been more easily spotted. "Better take this to Cain." And so, the two figures would be transported back to Maverick HQ, via armored hovercar.

**Several hours later..**

Genesis lay on a white table, strapped down by strong bands. He certainly couldn't move them. He growled, cursing the damned things. He glanced around while fighting at his bonds, to find that, by way of logos, he was in the Hunter HQ. It would have been a nice situation, if he hadn't been strapped down so tightly. He began to yell obsene remarks, mostly about the hunters in general. 

Jeremy Cain walked into the room, using his cane for support. "What do we have here?" He asked, looking over Genesis.

"You better let me go, Old man.." Gen snarled out, once more straining against his bonds. He stared at Cain with a burning hate. Somehow, they had managed to cut his generator's power down to just enough for normal systems, cutting off his main weapon- energy manipulation.

"Now now, Genesis I believe it was? Settle down. And welcome to Maverick Hunter HQ." Said Cain, still looking over Tony. "That's quite a miraculous technology you have there, Genesis. Who created you?"

Genesis grinned, and spat at the old man. "Why thank you, but that's none of your business. And where's my dog, damn it?" He snarled, looking around. Exodus was nowhere in sight. Maybe he had gotten away? Well, maybe things weren't _that_ bad. "So. What're you going to do with me .. Cain?"

Cain glanced back to him, after stepping back from the spit. He had quite a personality, or so Cain thought. They'd have to do something about that. 

Cain began to speak, "Your 'dog' as you referred to it is safe. They're just running a few tests on him. I'm sure that you won't give us to much trouble. And we figure we might reprogram you or something. That's usually customary for captured Mavericks. A complete erasurer, except for the basic operations, and a bit of your personality, and everything else would be replaced."

Despite the earlier terror, it was now Genesis who was terrified. 

"You're gonna WHAT?!" he growled out, straining against those straps. 

He'd rather have his arms ripped off. "Don't.." He murmured, catching his breath. Damn the straps.

"We're going to make you into a hunter." Cain said with a smile. "That way you can repay society for that little incident earlier today."

Genesis lay there, glaring daggers towards Cain. He looked so calm and intelligent. How dare him.

"Now if you'll just hold still, this'll all be over with in no time." Cain began to type a few buttons on a control screen, and things began to black out for Genesis, but not without a whole lot of yelling and shouting.

**Later...**

The lights in the room were bright. His eyes slowly slid open, glancing around as his optic systems came on line, although still a bit blurry. His system was now running checks, moving every servo, motor, and other movement system one at a time, checking for performance. This took all of one second.

His voice began, in a monotone pitch, without emotion. "Movement systems at optimum efficiency. Preparing neural scan."

The scan traced over all of the delicate circuitries, sending messages throughout the system, which didn't do much, besides relay information back.

"Neural system also at optimum efficiency." That same tone.

"Requesting data input. Input number one. Name."

"Genesis."

"Requesting data input. Input number two. Designation."

"Attack and infiltration."

"Confirmed. System commands?"

"Load personality matrix."

"Confirmed."

And so Genesis would come online once more, but quite a bit more settled down this time. He glanced around, looking over the room with a clearer vision, numbers scrolling across. His eyes locked onto Jeremy Cain, and a yellow rectangle surrounded his face, enlarging, and bringing up a name with several bits and pieces of easily accessed information. 

"Hello, Jeremy Cain." Spoke Genesis. His voice was that of a person of about his age, sounding near 18 or 19. Mature, yet still with the teenager touch to it.

"Hello, Genesis." Replied Cain. The reprogramming seemed to be a success.

"Where's my counterpart?" That was funny- they hadn't programmed that in. 

Perhaps some things were just impossible to redo, but at least he seemed friendlier.He glanced around, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room, but something so simple as a two-way mirror was the key. They left him with most of his combat sense, although he wasn't quite sure about his weapon systems, if he even had any. He looked human. He had knowledge of them, and of reploids. While his appearance was that of a normal human's, he definitely had the systems, albeit complicated ones, of a reploid.

He searched his memories, thinking back. He had several, rather detailed memories of him as a..child? He was out in the backyard of his house, playing with his father. And the memory cut.

The next to come was when he and his family were sitting around the dinner table, happily eating.

And he grew older with each one, progressing from a content, nice child into somewhat more of a juvenile delinquent. He went from nice, to aggressive, and then those memories were whiped away. He blinked briefly. Reploids didn't grow, did they? Of course not. He continued thinking. It seemed all of the violent or aggressive memories were being taken away.

He was in a car, taking his dog to the vet. He was smiling, as he glanced over towards his pet, who's head was hanging out of the window, tongue waving in the wind. He had just gotten out of rehab, like so many of the kids of his day, when he glanced back to the road to find a large, overturned tanker truck.

Needless to say, he got fried pretty badly. 

**Condition: Critical**

** **

He lay on a hospital's beds, overhearing bits and pieces of a heated conversation between doctors. What were they saying..?

"..Critical…..Inevitable."

"No chance to……"

So he was going to die. He sighed, speaking through the crack in a large body cast. Apparently he was burned pretty bad, because everything hurt. Humorously enough, he wanted to know about his dog. And it was bad for the dog, to. But, his father, being a reploid engineer and all of that, happened to have a new method to save critical people-but it required a new body.

The cast was slowly cut away as he faded out once more, growing closer to his body's breaking point. An unusual device was slipped carefully over the charred flesh. It was a clever machine, plugged into one of the new high-capacity laptops. To be brief, it basically copied a persons memories, there personality, onto a file, which would then be transferred to a body.

But because Gen was the son of the inventor, as well as the utmost researcher in some rather 'unusual' weapons technologies, which were based on some old artifacts they had collected from a set of recently discovered ruins.

And so it came to be, that these new technologies would be incorporated into his new body, but the transfer process hadn't been quite corrected, between the extreme complications of brain patterns, to the loss of data in the transfers, and so on. He was no longer that kind son, but he looked like him. Occasionally acted like him, and as far as everyone was concerned. Was him. 

There was no virus to turn him to darkness, simply the overpowering desire of the human species to hate and destroy. To kill their own kind and others. Where so many things had easily been pushed away, his new mind made everything clear. And the power longed to be used.

**And so it was.**

But he didn't know of his violent tendencies, and so those violent memories would fade away like the others, not remembered in his mind.

His memories had flashed by in mere instants, his eyes blinking once or twice. He knew a little more about his past now, and perhaps more would come?****


	3. Chapter 3: Simulations

**Mission Date: March 15, 12:07 PM**

The mission was a simple one, a little bit of infiltration to find out of the Maverick's next moves. It was vital, but it shouldn't have presented too much of a problem. Or at least that was the idea.

The small group of units moved in quietly. They all knew it should be easy, after all, they were still in training. The base was said to have minimal defense and prove to be little problem, and it certainly looked that way. The only thing of real importance was a computer terminal with an uplink to the Maverick's command network. They could have used a good slicer, but there hadn't been one available. And it should be easy to get to, anyways.

There was no need for binoculars as they scouted out the base visually, finding no guards. It was supposed to be a outpost, an advanced guard for attacks. Not to really stand up to anything. They glanced between themselves, perfectly silent, and began to slide down. They had their new cloaking fields activated, issued especially for the mission.

Of course, those at HQ knew that one amongst them could still prove dangerous, and giving him a loaded gun and a cloaking field was a easy way to test him.

To anyone watching, It was nothing more than several large rocks, tumbling down the side of the cliff face. To anyone who saw past such tricks, they would have been prepared. Of course, all they gave the base was some of their weaker, and less intelligent, men, and that provided little problem. They slipped towards the doors quietly, while one set up the explosives that would give them access to the base.

With a loud explosion, the door was sent flying and the 3 reploids peered into the smoking hallway. So far, no resistance. They nodded amongst themselves, giving the verbal go ahead.

"Let's move." Spoke Genesis, beginning to step out into hallway. He wasn't the leader. Just one of the ones brave enough to go first. He stepped in, carrying himself upon quiet footsteps as he checked out the entrance.

"It's clear." He spoke, but all too soon. Apparently, it wasn't. He was bombarded by gun fire from a concealed panel, hopping back. He flipped the safety off of his plasma rifle. He still hadn't quite found out about his 'dormant' powers, or at least didn't have a way to command them- He simply didn't know how.

One of the others smirked, unseen. "Clear, huh?"

Genesis chuckled nervously, before simply chuckling. He unleashed a few blasts towards where the shots had come from earlier. His shots whisked through the air with a hum, slamming against the panel with a crackle.

"Follow my lead!"And they did without question. He had seen where it had come from, after all. Maybe they weren't as stupid as he thought. But soon enough, the panel got destroyed, and he reloaded his energy clips while the others fired their cannons. He pressed against the wall, and swung out, readying to fire.

The trajectory and range was clear. The time was right. The return fire was already whizzing through the air, and he fired several times, before leaning back against the wall. Smoke rose out of the door, as it had been during the heated exchange. He glanced back down the hall, to find the autocannon a smoldering heap of metal.

"Got it. Be on the lookout, might be a bit tougher than we thought.." Gen called out to the others, and rushed down the hall. If he was going to be caught off guard, he'd do it quickly. He leaned against the next wall at the T intersection of hallways just inside the base, glancing both ways through the corner of his eye. He hadn't gone through all of those infiltration simulations for nothing. He knew better than to show to much of your head-you might lose it.

It looked clear, but he had learned from that mistake. He stepped into the hallway, prepared to dash for it, but found no resistance. "It's clear. I'm sure this time." They followed, coming up beside him. They were watching the little green dots on their displays, making sure they didn't run each other over.

He began to speak the plan. "Alright. You, go to the left. And you, go to the right. I'll guard the entrance. If you need help, contact one of us-but preferably all of us. The same thing goes for when you find that terminal. Got it?" 

Alright. So he was a little bossy sometimes. But it payed off. They marched off, heading down the halls so silent that if he hadn't known they were there, he wouldn't have known at all. Such was the job. Footsteps could be heard from the entrance, as the guards finally got around to checking out the smoke and explosions.

He smirked, readying his rifle and firing off two shots. And then the damn thing jammed. At least he hit'em, but the gun was hardly strong enough to take down either of them. He cussed loudly, stalking forward and slamming one in the face with the butt of the gun. He definitely wouldn't be attacking for a little while, noted Gen with satisfaction, as the reploid fell to the ground, nailed by some unseen force.

The other one had begun to shoot crazily. "Come out, you cloaked bitch!" He hissed. Gen smirked, grabbing a piece of wire from the floor, and tapping the cloak/uncloak button with his other hand, standing behind the last guard now. The guard glanced down as a set of hands moved in front of his face, as if to hug him, but when there was a strong pressure against his neck, followed by no neck at all – well, you get the idea.

Gen raised the com unit to his hand. "Alpha and Bravo. Report in."

The com unit crackled with static, and then replied. "Alpha. No luck yet. How about you, Bravo?"

Bravo reported in shortly after. "No luck y—wait, I found something. It's the terminal. Come to my location."

The other two voices came out of the radio as one. "Right!"

His tapped his cloaking unit once more, and headed toward the green dot on the map. It took a minute or two as he walked carefully, avoiding any traps that he might possibly encounter. He stopped beside an open door, glancing in slowly. He might be cloaked, but that didn't mean there was no means to find him. It was still dangerous. He found Alpha and Bravo waiting on him.

For those of you who haven't already figured this out, Alpha and Bravo are code names.

"Omega. Finally made it, huh? We're accessing the network now and preparing to dowload." Spoke Bravo, typing at the computer terminal's keyboard.

"Right. I'll keep an eye out." Genesis stood at the door, watching both ways to make sure no one made it close enough to do any real damage. "Hurry up. I'm getting itchy here.."

"One more second..Alright, got it." Bravo said with a grin. Alpha and Bravo had uncloaked for the time being, in an attempt to conserve energy should things get bad. 

And they would.

They were all cloaked now, as they slipped out into the hallway. Quiet movements would carry them toward the exit of the building, where they stepped out, crunching the red dirt beneath them.

Mission Accomplished.

The air shimmered about them, the scenery changing into that of the holoroom.A voice spoke from a speaker system "Congratulations. That's a high score." 

They all grinned at each other, giving the high 5's and cheers. A high score! Wow.

Gen would head to back to his room, fairly cheerful and all that what not. His first mission simulation had turned out incredibly well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee. A story done in one day. Please review- I'd like the comments on how to improve. I've got a few ideas of my own, such as going deeper into the personalities, now that a few of them have been introduced.

If I get a lot of good reviews, I'll definitely write more and keep it going.

And one last thing.

If I get enough good reviews-I'll be accepting people's characters and character suggestions.

If you'd like me to include your character, please mail me the following about him, her, or it:

Name

Height(Not approximate. Just get close so I have the general idea.)

Weight( " " )

Powers, abilities, etc.

Physical Description ( What the character looks like. )

Mental Description( How the character thinks and acts. )

And any possible story suggestions including your character, or just suggestions in general. Thanks!

-Timber Woods


End file.
